The following table of aerodynamic phenomena and the basic equations relating thereto were the result of innumerable wind tunnel tests and were compiled by the Civil Aeronautics Administration in cooperation with the American Council on Education in 1947.
______________________________________ FACTOR LIFT DRAG ______________________________________ Area of Lift Surface Varies Directly Varies Directly Density of Air Varies Directly Varies Directly Angle of Attack Varies Proportion- Varies Proportion- ally, up to stalling ally point Velocity Varies as the Square Varies as the Square ______________________________________ Equation 1. ##STR1## Equation 2. ##STR2## Equation 3. F = MA